Time and time again
by Night-Dreamer4
Summary: The Diffy’s friends from the future find them and come to take them back home, but when time begins to run out, can Keely tell Phil her secret in time? COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: A futuristic crash

Chapter 1: A futuristic crash

The Diffy's backyard was a buzz with activity; they were having a barbeque celebrating living in Pickford for a full year. Pim was using the spray food to make hamburgers and hot dogs; Phil was using the Wizard to decorate the backyard, Lloyd and Barbara were inside getting Curtis ready, and Keely had just come in.

"I'm here, what can I do?" Keely asked

"Sorry Keel, everything is done" Phil said

"Everything?" Keely asked

"Yes Everything! Now shut your trap!" Pim yelled.

Keely gave her a weird look and looked back at Phil.

"I can't believe you guys have lived here for a year now! Time just seems to go so quickly," Keely said.

As soon as Keely said that Phil's mom Barbara came out and said:

"We wouldn't have been here a full year if Lloyd was actually working on the time machine"

"I only used the Virtugoggles a few times to go to the future, no big deal," Lloyd said coming out of the garage.

Keely looked at Phil with a confused expression

"When did your mom find out he was using the virtugoggles?" Keely asked

"She caught him using them once" Phil explained.

Keely nodded her head as if she understood.

"Now that we are all in an understanding point can we eat now?" Pim asked with an attitude.

"Yes we can" Barbara said

They all sat down at the picnic table and began to eat.

"Mmm future burgers are great, and it kinda surprised me because Pim made them" Keely joked.

"Very funny, I'll have you know that I didn't even touch them until now" Pim said with her usual attitude.

As they all ate their hot dogs and burgers a large bit of metal came falling from the sky into the Diffy's backyard. The crash was so loud it must have been louder than the big bang it made Keely drop her burger onto the grass, but it was no surprise to the Diffy's.

"A time machine just crashed into our yard, no big deal Keely" Lloyd said

Everybody looked at him, then at the time machine.

"Wait a minute, a time machine just crashed into our yard that is a big deal, there are people here from the future!" Lloyd said.

All the Diffy's and Keely got up and walked over to the Time machine, who was in their and what time they came from they had no idea but they knew that it was now that they would find out who was in there.

The door to the time machine opened and out came an old man and a young woman.

"Hi, we are from the future do you understand?" the man said slowly to the Diffy's

"Yes we understand we are from the future too." Pim said

"That's great" the woman said

"Look's like your stuck here like us" Lloyd said

"What do you mean?" the woman asked

"Your time machine broke" Lloyd said

"Oh this old thing we brought an extra one we came her to crash it so we could use the other one" the woman explained

"Oh" Everybody said

"But since we are here and you are from the future I guess we could stay here for a few days and then bring you back to the year 2121, if that is your time period" the woman said

"Yes that is our time period thank you so much you don't know how much this means to us!" Lloyd said.

"Well than we will get the kids out of the time machine." The woman said as she turned towards the time machine and said "Carl, Madison, Tess get out here"

A boy and girl about Phil's age came out first and a girl about Pim's age came out next.

"Madison!" Phil said running over to the girl and hugging her.

Keely watched them in envy wondering what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2: Keely's brilliant plan

TIME AND TIME AGAIN

Chapter 1: Keely's brilliant plan

"Sorry to break up this love thing actually strike that I'm not sorry but your blocking the way to see Tess" Pim said

"Pim it is you!" Tess yelled

"The one and only! So Tess what mayhem have you been up to lately?" Pim asked

"The usual using the wizard to morph into the principal to scare Carl and to cut Madison's hair then grow it back, I could have done so much more but it's more fun to be mean to people if your around" Tess said

"Come to my room Tess I have a computer in there that might help us take over the world" Pim said

"A computer that can help take over the world AWESOME! Wait for me wait for the vice ruler of the world!" Tess yelled as she ran after Pim

"Now that they are gone…Madison meet my friend Keely, Keely meet my girlfriend Madison" Phil said

The word girlfriend swirled around Keely's head, she had secretly loved Phil and now she found out that Phil had a girlfriend already she was so upset.

"Hi Madison" Keely said with a fake smile

"Hello Keely" Madison said.

"Phil do you know where all the hot ladies are?" Carl asked

"Well…you could try the Pickford mall," Phil said

Carl smiled and ran off.

"Phil why don't we go see a movie? It's dark in there so we can do whatever we want." Madison said

"uh...ok" Phil said

Madison turned back to Keely and said with a fake smile

"Nice to meet you but Phil and I have to see a movie together"

"See you later Keely" Phil said as he led Madison to the mall

Keely waved goodbye slowly and walked out the gate, there was no reason to stay so why bother staying?

Keely trudged home and flopped onto her bed.

"I know I should tell him and I was planning to but when that Madison girl showed up I couldn't do that…not to Phil, he loves Madison." Keely said

After hours of going on and on about Phil and Madison she finally had a great idea that nobody could ruin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to ask Pim and her friend Tess to help me and I know Pim's weakness so if she doesn't help me I can always fling it on her" Keely said with a smile. "This is my best idea yet" she added.


	3. Chapter 3: Keely's plan in action

Sorry it's been so long I've been doing other things but here it is chapter 3

Chapter 3: Keely's plan in action and love

The next day, Keely ran over to Phil's' house.

"Hello Keely, Phil isn't here right now but he told us to tell you he's sorry he left in s hurry yesterday" Barbara said

"Oh yesterday, I forgot all about what happened, in fact today I'm here to see Pim" Keely said

"Pim?" Barbara said

"Yup Pim" Keely said as she ran upstairs to Pim's room.

Keely knocked on Pim's door.

"Who is it?" Pim asked

"It's Keely, I need your help with something" Keely said

Pim opened the door and looked at Keely.

"Does it have anything to do with embarrassing Phil?" Pim asked

"Or Madison?" Tess added

"Actually it has to do with both of them," Keely said

"Ok let's let her in" Tess said

"I'm not sure…" Pim said

"Come on Pim she wants to help us embarrass our older siblings!" Tess said

"Ok fine just come in here before I change my mind" Pim said.

Keely walked into the room and sat on Pim's bed with Tess as Pim sat at her take over the world computer.

"Ok so what's your plan?" Pim asked Keely

"I don't know yet, that's why I came here because you are the best person to come to for things like this" Keely said.

"You came to the best person for the job, but I need a starter on what you want" Pim said

"I want to break up Phil and Madison, I don't care how it's done I just want it done" Keely said

Pim sat there for a moment thinking up evil schemes.

"Ok I have a ton of ideas but we will need your help Keely, you need to help this go along smoothly." Pim said

Keely nodded as Pim told her and Tess the plans she thought up.

"Madison, how has the future been without me?" Phil asked

"It's so different, probably not at all like you remember it, we have even more gadgets now, like this…" Madison said as she held out a small mechanical object.

"Is that the new Skyak 5000?" Phil asked

"Yes it is, it has leather seats imported from old Italy, the finest metal around, it's the fastest skyak around and very few people have it but of course I managed to get one for you." Madison said as she held out the skyak to Phil

"Madison this is the best thing I have ever gotten I love you!" Phil practically screamed

"So now that I know you love me, will you marry me?" Madison asked.

"Madison, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean we are only teenagers," Phil said

"Will this change your mind?" Madison asked as she kissed Phil.


	4. Chapter 4: The Wortifier

Yes I have a LONG list of ways to get rid of Madison and most of them will be used in the next few chapters.

Chapter 4: the Wortifier

"Madison even though I love you and I love how great a kisser you are but I can't get married the laws state you have to be at least 18 and we are only 16!" Phil said.

"I know Phil but I would do anything for you even change my age" Madison said as she gestured to the New Ager in her backpack.

"Madison I love you but let's remember why you are here" Phil said.

"For vacation and being with you is a vacation to me," Madison said as she kissed Phil again leaving him speechless.

"Ok Pim I am ready for any of your plans, now what's first on your list?" Keely asked

"First is to make Phil unbearable to look at without it seeming as if we used a gadget" Pim said.

"Pim we can't do that how can we make Phil more unbearable than he already is without a single gadget?" Tess asked.

"First off Tess, we will use a gadget but it will look like we didn't" Pim said.

"Pim that is so sly but what are you planning on doing?" Tess asked

"Are there any new gadget's in the future that make things bumpier? The wizard said not too long after we left that there was going to be some new things for sale soon and you always get the new gadgets first" Pim said.

Tess nodded and picked up her backpack that she had brought along for her time travel trip. After she had gone through 2 pairs of clothing all of which were a lot like Pim's and a laptop that said "Tess Rules" and a whole bunch of gadgets that Keely had never seen before, Tess finally found the gadget she was looking for.

"Pim and Keely this is one of the best gadgets in the future." Tess said holding it up.

"Cool…but what is it called?" Keely asked.

"It's called the Wortifier" Tess said

"The wortifier?" Keely asked

"Yeah I know it sounds weird but trust me it isn't see all it does is make a few warts on the place of another person you want them to go" Tess explained.

"And I have the perfect idea on what to do with it, during the night we are going to use the wortifier to grow warts on Phil's lips so when Madison kisses him all she will feel are those warts and it will creep her out" Pim said with a sly smile.

"Pim that's genius!" Tess said

"I know that's how great I am," Pim said.

"Yeah great idea Pim except for the fact that we only have 2 weeks and we would have to wait a full day to see how this plan worked out" Keely said.

"Oh shut your trap we will have plenty of time and it will work and if it doesn't I have tons more ideas." Pim said in her normal evil tone.

sorry that was so short but the next part will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5: The Giggle 20

Maybe I should give a little bit more detail on Madison just to show you what she can do.

Chapter 5: Madison's story

That night they tried to work out the plan using the wortifier, unfortunately Madison must have known they used the wortifier and undid the warts on Phil's lips, so as Madison led Phil away from Keely Pim had already started working on another plan.

Once Madison and Phil left the yard Pim began to tell Keely and Tess about the new plan but Keely paid no attention.

"Keely are you listening to me? We need your help to get rid of Madison and Phil's relationship!" Pim yelled.

"Pim wait before we go any further I think I need to know more about Madison…it will be easier to sabotage their relationship." Keely said.

Tess smiled as she heard that and pulled out what looked like the giggle.

"We're going to use the giggle but only one person can look at a time and don't you two need to look also?" Keely asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah we need to look too but this isn't the giggle that you are used to" Tess said.

"You mean they made a new one!" Pim practically yelled.

Tess nodded.

"I am so glad I am going back to the future soon I need those new inventions" Pim sighed.

"Keely and Pim this is the brand new Giggle 2.0! It can do everything the old giggle can do but it can fit more than one person." Tess said as she set it up.

The giggle began to show an image of a 5 year old girl with curly brown hair


	6. Chapter 6: I'll come back for you

Sarahfan101Sorry if I didn't make it clear but the 5 year old girl was Madison. 

Chapter 6: I'll come back for you

Keely lay on her bed crying her eyes out, her tears were soaking her pillow and her heart was like a broken endless pit inside of her, she felt so empty and alone now because she knew that Phil would leave her for that Madison girl. All she really had left were the memories of her and Phil together and the old memory of her being engaged to a man, now she would spend her life alone without a man.

The clock beeped saying it was noon and it was Sunday but Keely just shut it off and paid no mind to it, she knew that Phil would be leaving any minute and she would be alone, without a best friend, ever since Tia moved away, and Via moved away a month ago Phil was her only best friend but now in just a few minutes he would be leaving her forever.

Moments later a thought occurred to Keely why was she letting a perfectly good opportunity of telling Phil her secret go to waste?

"I have to get going if I want to make it" Keely said as she ran out of her room.

"Luckily I got dressed this morning" She said as she ran out of her house over to Phil's house.

Over at the Diffy's home they were boarding the time machine, the moment Keely came into the yard Madison gave her a rude look but Keely ignored it and went over to Phil.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Keely asked

"Sure" Phil said knowing she was probably going to tell him good-bye.

They walked over to the other side of the yard, and then Phil began to talk.

"Look Keely…I know what you are going to say" Phil said

Keely looked at him amazed was this something from the future being able to read minds?

"You…you know!" Keely said surprised.

"Yes and I just wanted to say I'll miss you too" Phil said.

"What?" Keely asked

"You were going to say good-bye to me right?" Phil asked

"No, I was going to say that…that I like you more than a friend" Keely said instantly regretting her words.

"You mean you really like me!" Phil asked in a surprised tone.

Keely nodded solemnly

"Wow Keely I don't know what to say" Phil said.

"Just tell me you think the same!" Keely said hoping he would.

"Keely I have a girlfriend…" Phil began

"But Phil you barely know her, I'm sure she doesn't even like you that much, if a lot of girls at our school barely like you what makes you think that she does?" Keely interrupted.

Phil thought about all the times that Madison had broken off a date with him and how Tess said that she was a two-timer.

"Maybe your right" Phil said under his breath

"What did you say?" Keely asked

"I said, I'm sure your right but even if I did break up with her I still have to go to the future, I miss it, but maybe next summer I'll come back and visit" Phil said.

Keely nodded as Phil went over to the time machine, but before he went in he went over to Keely, kissed her on the lips and said

"I'll come back for you one day"

Keely nodded, tears flooded her eyes as Phil left the year 2005 and went back to 2121, all she could think about were his last words to her 'I'll come back for you'.

THE END

sorry guys but I had to end it.


	7. Chapter 7: Note to all readers!

Note to all Readers:

Sorry for the bad ending everybody, but as many of my reviewers asked I will have a sequel up, I should have it up on Friday because of school. It will probably be called: I came back.

So yes there will be a sequel, and thank you all for reviewing my story and liking it.

NightDreamer4


End file.
